Ranmakun Change
by Whowhatwhere
Summary: Ranma receives a challenge letter and a new fiancee. Read to find out how this new wrinkle plays out.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: __I do not own Ranma one half or any other Manga or Anime for that matter._

"I got the mail." Nabiki called out as she entered the house. Holding the bundle of letters in her left hand, she had a single envelope in here other. "Ranma it looks as if you got another challenge letter." Smirking at the sitting martial artist, she handed him his letter as she passed, sitting back in her spot at the table.

Ranma took the letter from Nabiki with little interest. Looking around to see who was there, he was not surprised to see everyone in the house still at the table. Breakfast had just finished and since it was a free day for everyone there was little hurry to do anything. Glancing at the letter Ranma weighed the pros and cons of ignoring it till later so he could have some privacy or opening it now. Getting smacked in the head he glared at Akane who was sitting next to him. "What you do that for tomboy?"

"Just open it baka." Akane glared back at him. Nabiki and Akane scooted closer so they could read over his shoulder. Kasumi was content to wait till Ranma shared what the note was about and happily remained in her spot. Mr. Tendo sitting at his normal position at the head of the table just continued to read his newspaper. Genma was over by the shogi board waiting almost in a doze for Tendo to finish so they could start their game.

"Fine, whatever" Ranma tore open the envelope and started to read the message. Coming to the end of the message he turned to glare at his father. "Pops who is Futana Shimeru, and why is this guy Misao challenging me to a fight tomorrow over who her real fiancé is?" Ranma's voice full of malice and letting the letter fall to the table he readied himself to beat the information out of his father if needed.

His face going pale Genma looked ready to bolt but before he could move Nabiki and Akane where in his face "Mr. Saotome how could you!" Akane screamed, Nabiki letting loose her own shout, "Another one Mr. Saotome when will this end?" From her seat where she was watching even Kasumi looked a bit rattled.

"Oh dear, Mr. Saotome you said there were no other engagements out there." Getting to her feet Kasumi left her comment hanging in the air like an accusation. She gathered the remaining dishes from breakfast and left for the kitchen without another word.

"I didn't remember this one honest" Genma yelled, "I even gave you that list with the ones I could remember." Leaping to his feet so he could face them Genma stood with his hand on his hips forcing Akane and Nabiki to take a step back. "There were so many I was bound to miss one or two" he said with a laughing tone. This comment made Ranma bristle and the others in the room to shrug as if he had a point.

"Pops if that look on your face is any indication you know something about this so spill!" He ground out before slumping and in a tone of despair continued, "What did you sell me for this time, a few toothpicks, or maybe a pack of gum?"

"Don't be ridiculous boy. I could get at least that pack of gum the toothpicks and an ice cube for you. You're selling yourself short!" Genma laughed and tried to look as if he was imparting valuable knowledge to him. Too bad his audience was too busy picking themselves backup from their facefaults to notice. "No this was something in the past that wasn't important to note. Just a misunderstanding when we were passing through a village on the way to the Tendo dojo."

"You have got to be kidding me pops you engaged me to someone on the way to the dojo to meet the fiancée you wanted me to marry!" In a move too fast for the others in the room to see Ranma's foot struck Genma's face. "What in the hell were you thinking!"

Leaning over to check on Genma Nabiki spoke, "Far be it from me to stop you from pummeling some sense into your father, but maybe you should wait till he spills the whole story first."

Sitting back up Genma continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "It was a simple misunderstanding; I was carrying Ranma as I had knocked him out earlier so he would try to run back to China. This was at the coast when we had just arrived back in Japan. We had an argument over where we were going and Ranma wanted to try and find a cure. Well instead of listening to his whining I knocked him out as I knew he would go with what I wanted when he couldn't see the coast to tempt him."

"Damn it pops if we had just gone back to China none of this crap would have happened!"

"Baka what do you mean by that!" Akane screamed

"What do you think I mean you uncute tomboy!" Ranma replied as he and Akane stood to really get into their argument.

Speaking up Nabiki defused the two before they could really get going. "As fun as it is to see you two flirt like that Mr. Saotome isn't finished telling us about this "misunderstanding"."

Turning away from each other Akane and Ranma sat back down, and with a glare from Nabiki, Genma continued his story. "Well as I was leaving the coast I stumbled upon a photo shoot on the beach. This is when one of the members on the site was throwing out some water from a cooler changing me and Ranma. Having turned into a panda I thought nothing of it and kept walk till a woman walk up to me to talk. Her name was Iroka Kahoru…"

"What the famous idol? Now we know you are lying." Nabiki scowled at him.

"It's the truth! She stopped me and asked about my condition. She is actually the one who thought up the idea of me using signs to communicate as a panda." Shifting in his spot to get more comfortable he continued. "Once she got me some hot water she talked to me about our curses and we talked for quite a bit in her trailer. Well there was a lot of sake and I might have engaged Ranma to her daughter but really I thought she was joking!"

"What do you mean you thought she was joking pops? I got a challenge letter her that shows someone is serious about it." Standing up from the table Ranma started to walk toward the yard. "Whatever I need to train for this fight, this Misao guys sounds like he will punch first ask questions later."

Genma ran up behind Ranma grabbing him into a throw and tossed him into the yard. Jumping off the porch after him and taking a ready stance. "On guard!"

"Pop! What did you do that for?"

"Oh, what a worthless son I have! The shame I feel to have a son that complains about a little training like a weak silly girl." Genma said as he jumped from the house landing in a ready stance before his son.

"Worthless? What about the shame of having a panda for a father that doesn't know when to stop engaging him!" Ranma grabbing the front of his father's gi tossed him into the nearby koi pond. The force of his throw sending a splash of water into the air. "I am supposed to be training for my fight later, and the last thing I want to do at this moment is work with you! But maybe pounding you for this mess will be worth it. " Jumping into the air to meet his father who had jumped to exit the koi pond the two started to fight. Unlike many of their spars this one had a tense air to it and only ended once they both fell into the koi pond.

"Oh my, how energetic you two are this morning." Stepping off the porch to holding a kettle Kasumi walked toward the soaked panda and girl.

Bending down so Kasumi could reach his head easier to pour the hot water over him Genma tightened his belt to his reduced girth. "Ranma do you really think that this challenger could give you any trouble? You have been training nonstop for your fight with that Ryoga kid the other day. You even learned that new move of yours that moko takabisha. No what you need now is to relax before your fight tomorrow." As he said this he straightened up and took on what looked like a wise pose. Scratching his chin and smirking a bit he continued. "Maybe a nice date with your fiancée is what the doctor ordered."

"Damn it pops how in the world would a date with that tomboy would be relaxing!" Ranma shouted in response. "If one of the other girls saw us it would just end in a fight. Or worse Ryoga might wander in and fire off another shi shi hokodan!" Turning from his father he froze as he saw who was behind him. Stand with clenched fists and what could only be barley restrained rage was his fiancée Akane. She practically glowed with a miasma of a red aura that bespoke of only pain for her fiancé's future.

"Ranma is that really you're first thought when someone mentions a date? What will my other fiancées think of it? Well fine!" Picking up the nearest object to her, which happened to be a bucket of water, she threw it as hard as she could hitting him in the side of his head. The flung pail deformed as if to merge with Ranma's face before falling to the ground. Ranma now a girl could only stare at Akane as she left not knowing what to say.

Soun Tendo ran from the house and grabbed Ranma's shirt. "Ranma! How dare you upset my little girl? Go and apologize." He shouted as he shook the boy like a ragdoll. Tears running down his eyes he looked Ranma squarely in face and said, "Now more than ever it is important for you two to get along if our families will ever be joined."

"Come on Mr. Tendo it isn't like that. Every time I try to do something it is like five people come out of the wood work to either kill me or date me! It is not my fault. Anyway why didn't you say anything earlier when we talking about this new challenger?"

"I fell asleep." At hearing this sheepish reply Ranma could only stare at Mr. Tendo in disbelief. Soun's face then became that of a very angry man and he loomed over Ranma seeming to grow five feet in an instant. "Ranma! Who do you think is at fault here? You have two other fiancées already you have done nothing about."

Cringing away from the angry man and trying to think of a comeback Ranma looked around as if to find an escape. His eyes coming upon his father he started to speak. "It is pops fault! It isn't like I made any of these engagements!" When Soun turned to look at Genma, he took his chance to take a tactical retreat. Sprinting to the yards wall and hoping over it.

Overall that morning had been pretty normal for Ranma. Getting thrown out of the house straight from his futon for his morning spar, fighting over his breakfast with his father to make sure he got anything to eat, and even his morning bath had been pretty mundane with only Akane trying to enter the bathroom with him in it. Luckily with as much trouble as they have had in the furo a lock had been added to the door. Even the challenge letter he had received in the mail was a pretty normal occurrence. Sitting there on a bridge looking out over the canal, Ranma watched as the water lazily made its way by. Grimacing at the thought of all this being normal, he had to wonder when the shit was going to hit the fan this time.

Authors Note: This is my First fiction story and I was wondering if it is any good. Please respond even if you hate it but if you do please tell me why. Also is this a plot worth expanding or should I let this die?


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Ranma one half or Futaba-kun Change. _

"Misao why in the hell did you send a challenge to this guy!" Futana Shimeru was not a happy man right now. His face was scrunched in agitation as he slumped in a chair in the family room. "You could have called me about this first."

On the other end of the line Futana's fiancée was fiddling with the cord of the payphone she was calling from. Misao's nervous reply was soft but carried an undertone of hurt, "Futana this wouldn't be the first time you flirted with another guy! What am I supposed to think when I hear you are engaged to a famous martial artist?"

"Famous? I have never heard of the guy before you called me to invite me to the fight. Where did you hear that I was engaged to him anyway?" After this statement Futana internally cringed as he saw the rest of her family looking at him with interest, or in Futaba's case a hooded accusing stare. Maybe taking this call at the breakfast table wasn't the best idea?

"I read it in this month's Star Idol magazine. It is in the article about Iroka Kahoru's and Futaba's family connection and if her other child will start modeling." Replied Misao.

"Well it is not surprising that you got such wrong information, that magazine is a rumor rag with little to nothing redeeming it. My dad would never have engaged me to another woman." Looking over at his dad as if to confirm this statement he had to pause seeing the sheepish expression on his face. Now not so sure and talking directly to his father he asked, "Right dad?"

Laughing nervously and loosening his, now her collar the family could tell how rattled she was by how he changed right in front of them to his female form. Clearing her throat and turning to Futana to answer, she kept throwing glances at her wife well aware of her take on their children's arranged marriages. "Well you are right Futana I never did sign an engagement agreement with Genma"

Narrowing his eyes, Futana glared at his now female father. "So who is Genma?"

Realizing her mistake she flinched and tried to soothe Futana's anger. "Genma is Ranma's father. We met about 6 months ago when I was on one of my shoots. Now the only part of that rumor that is true is we joked about an engagement!" Glancing again at her wife, she couldn't help but flinch when she noticed, she was now a he.

"Dad! How could you?" yelled Futaba. Changing into his female form right before their eyes showing how mad she was. She was now standing and giving a full glare at her father. "You know better than I do how these rumors are."

Futana, noticing that he still had the phone in his hands, brought it back to his ear. He could hear Misao on the other end asking if he was still there. "Misao I will be there tomorrow for your fight, but just realize that there is no engagement contract to be fighting over." Then turning his back from the table he whispered into the phone,"Anyway who says I would want to marry someone beside you?" Quickly turning back to face the table, Futana blushed at the now clam family giving him knowing looks. "Ok so this engagement thing is just a rumor started over a joke with this guy's father. That I can understand, but why even joke about engaging me to a regular guy?"

"Well for one Ranma is not a regular guy, I saw him change into a girl. Thought the strange this is that his change is triggered by water. Also his father Genma turned into a panda. When I had seen that I invited them back to my trailer to talk." Futana's father replied. The tense air of the room was now that of curiosity and thinking she had dodged a bullet let out a sigh of relief. That relief vanishing when she looked at her wife to see a glance that said there would be a discussion about this later.

Now very interested in the conversation Futaba leaned forward to ask more about this strange phenomena. "Ok I can understand Ranma changing to a girl, even with a strange thing like water, but you expect us to believe his father changes into a panda? That is a bit hard to believe. Where does all the mass go?"

"Well that is what got my interest in the two, and even with our family condition I would never have thought it possible if I had not seen it with my own eyes. Though I will point out that your own fiancée Kurin gains and loses a lot of mass when she transforms. When talking to Genma I found out that it was not a family trait but a curse."

"A curse? If it is not passed on by the family where did it come from?" Futana asked.

"Well Genma said they had just arrived back from China when I met him and that is where he got it. It was from falling into a spring at a place called Jusenkyo or 'The Springs of Sorrow'. There are many different springs each having a different thing drowned there. If you fall into that spring you take on the form of what drown there before." There was a moment of silence at the table after Futana's father said this. It was a sobering thought to think of one place where so many drowned.

"That definitely sounds like a place to avoid. What the heck was he doing there?" Futana asked. The room now had a stiller quality to it with the thought of the aptly named Springs of Sorrow.

"I asked him the same thing. He told me it was because he heard it was a legendary training ground and was near the area training in the mountains. He doesn't speak or read much Chinese so didn't know they were cursed" Then with a smile she quipped "Even if he had, how was he to know magic is real? Probably would have gone anyway. But, if I had to guess I think he believes in magic now." She said with amusement.

"Well as interesting as that all is, if you where in you were in your trailer how did this rumor get out? " Futana asked trying to finally get the heart of the matter. By this point having calmed down enough to change back to a girl.

"Well my assistant had come in to grab me for the next round of shoots since the lighting was right, and asked who I was talking to. Genma had just finished talking to me about how he was going to meet an old friend who he had engaged his son to. So in jest I told him I was engaging his daughter to Futana. Well since he knew Futana he found it funny, though for some reason it made Genma nervous before I told him it was a joke. We all had a laugh about it. Really I had forgotten about it till you brought it up."

Shaking her head, Futana couldn't help pointing out the obvious. "Dad you have a lousy sense of humor."

Author's Note: Well second chapter is now out and thank you to those who reviewed. Thank you for those that pointed out wrong gender pronouns. Feel free to point out any errors you see as it helps a lot.


End file.
